


hitotsu ni

by dark holes (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, I'm going there, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, mood killing jokes but they still fuck, yuri thinks he's funny, yuri uses his suggestive lines, yuya wants him to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/dark%20holes
Summary: Yuri always makes the worst jokes when they fuck. Rottenshipping.[“What’s that? You don’t want to become one with me?” he said, his lips moving against Yuya’s jaw.“Would you stop?” Yuya groaned, hitting him with the lube bottle. “You have your fingers in my asshole and you’re making it weird.”]





	

**Author's Note:**

> id like to thank canon-yuri for being an overtly suggestive bastard so i could write this

It’s been a total of six years since the Dimensional War reached its conclusion and things returned to relative normalcy except that the four dimensions were still joined. Four years since Yuri and Yuya inadvertently became friends after an angry duel that ended in laughter. Three since Yuya kissed Yuri and there was that awkward year where everything was a confusing storm before the calm settled a year earlier and they started dating.

“Aah, _Yuri_ ,” Yuya moaned, fisting Yuri’s hair. Yuri would have smiled if he wasn’t sucking Yuya’s dick. He bobbed his head, pulling back to kiss the tip of Yuya’s dick, swirling his tongue over the head, cradling Yuya’s balls, squeezing them with enough pressure for Yuya to feel it but not hard enough to hurt him.

They were in Yuya’s room, Yuri on his knees between Yuya’s legs, pressed for time since Yoko would be home in half an hour. Yuri’s other hand wandered off Yuya’s knee, blindly seeking the lube while he brought Yuya closer to an orgasm. Yuya was turning into a complete mess above him, moaning and completely incapable of saying anything other than Yuri’s name.

Yuri’s hand found the half-empty lube, uncapping it while he swallowed Yuya’s dick. He’d gotten so used to giving blowjobs that his gag reflex was practically non-existent now and he always liked to tease Yuya by bringing him just to the edge and leaving him. (Not that Yuri didn’t give excellent head or anything, he just liked to tease his boyfriend.)

“Y—Yuri I’m gonna—” Just as Yuya gasped the words out, Yuri stopped and pulled away from him with a devilish grin. Yuya panted, glancing down at Yuri through half-lidded, betrayed eyes. “Y—Yuri what…”

Yuri kissed the inside of Yuya’s knee, bringing the lube into view. “We don’t have a lot of time,” he purred, nibbling Yuya’s thigh. He transitioned from nibbling to kissing and sucking, leaving little pink hickeys in his wake.

Yuya yanked on Yuri’s hair, messing his meticulously styled hair. His fingers left Yuri’s hair, sliding down his face to tilt his jaw upwards. He was smirking. “No time yet your kissing my thighs.”

Yuri chuckled, standing and handing Yuya the lube as his boyfriend backed up on the bed, spreading his thighs, dribbling a copious amount of lube onto his fingers. Yuri quickly stepped out of his pants, watching eagerly as Yuya’s long fingers prodded his own asshole. Yuya threw his head back, his finger slowly working himself open.

Yuri’s groin ached and he climbed onto Yuya’s bed, pouring lube on his fingers. He urged Yuya to lay down, his finger nudging past the taunt ring of Yuya’s asshole. Yuya’s mouth flew open in a silent gasp as he fingered himself with Yuri’s help. When the stimulation began to overwhelm him, he pulled his own finger out and let Yuri coax him open.

“I can’t wait to become one with you,” Yuri teased, scissoring Yuya’s tight hole.

Yuya stiffened slightly. “Fuck off Yuri.”

Yuri chuckled softly, kissing Yuya with a passion, letting his boyfriend taste himself on Yuri’s tongue. Yuya’s lips were always soft with a hint of whatever lip balm he had used earlier. “I think you meant to say, ‘fuck me, Yuri’,” Yuri teased after the kiss ended. Yuya rolled his eyes and kissed Yuri again, perhaps to shut him up he’ll never know for sure.

“You’re killing the mood,” Yuya muttered, his face still beautifully flushed.

“What’s that? You _don’t_ want to become one with me?” he said, his lips moving against Yuya’s jaw.

“Would you stop?” Yuya groaned, hitting him with the lube bottle. “You have your fingers in my _asshole_ and you’re making it weird.”

Yuri kissed down his neck, leaving a few hickeys on Yuya’s slender collarbone. “Yu~ya, soon you’ll be crazy about me again,” he said, curling his fingers devilishly into the bundle of nerves that had Yuya seeing stars. He was torn between moaning and smacking Yuri again but it was decided for him when Yuri prodded the nerves again. “I’m all that's on your mind~”

Yuya tossed the lube away, gripping Yuri’s shoulders with a force hard enough that has Yuri moaning against his collarbone. Yuri’s wet lips leave a trail of saliva as he kissed his way across Yuya’s chest, stopping occasionally and long enough to leave pink hickeys on his pale skin.

“Shut up,” Yuya ordered through a particularly desperate moan, rolling his hips to take Yuri’s fingers deeper. Yuri slides his slick fingers from Yuya’s hole, glancing down to marvel at the puckering hole that was just _waiting_ for Yuri’s dick. He pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand and quickly coats himself, pleased at the way Yuya’s thighs quiver and the glazed look on his face. Yuya’s lips were swollen, red and parted, just desperate for Yuri to lean over and capture his lips again.

Yuri loved the look on Yuya’s face whenever he spoke his overtly suggestive lines that he had said during their first meeting. It turned Yuya on more than he was willing to admit. He may have told Yuri to shut up but his eyes grew a little glossier the more he purred those words into his ear. If Yuri ever brought this fact up with Yuya, he would just say it’s because “you make stupid jokes” and would shut him up with kisses.

Yuri pulled him closer, reveling in the way Yuya’s leg absently kicked up to wrap around his hip as his lined up his dick. Yuri wasn’t the thickest out there but what he lacked in girth, he made up for in length. (And that’s not saying he’s got a pencil dick, it’s definitely thick enough that if they didn’t use enough lube, Yuya couldn’t walk properly the next day.)

He leaned over, the tip of his dick just pressed up against Yuya’s twitching hole and breathed into Yuya’s ear, “so, even if the father doesn’t approve…” and sank into Yuya’s hole with a fluid motion. Yuya’s lips parted in a silent moan, unable to comprehend a retort to Yuri’s mood-killing words. He wrapped both his legs around Yuri, using them to bury Yuri’s dick balls deep into his ass.

“ _You’re_ mine,” Yuri moaned in his ear, thrusting hard and deep, leaving Yuya an unintelligible mess of moans, “I won’t let anyone have you~”

Yuya gave up on stopping Yuri’s horrible jokes with words and pulled him into a deep kiss as Yuri fucked him hard and relentlessly.

* * *

After Yoko returned home and found her son and his boyfriend innocently cuddling on the couch, she shook her head with a smile and immediately went to the kitchen to cook something. They were wrapped in a mound of at least six blankets – more than enough protection to hide the fact Yuri was jerking Yuya off while they watched Yuto and Yuzu duel on TV.

Yuya’s face was buried in Yuri’s neck as he endeavoured to mask his moans but he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Yuri’s pale neck.

“We’ll have to become one again later, Yuya,” Yuri muttered, quiet enough that Yoko wouldn’t hear unless she was sitting next to them and that would be the least troubling thing she would have heard.

“Would you just shut up,” Yuya groaned, biting Yuri’s neck a little too hard. Yuri merely chuckled and squeezed Yuya’s dick harder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> bless


End file.
